Winter' Charms
by Silverhairedprincess
Summary: A collection of one shots about Hinata Hyuuga. Not every one shots are pairings. Crossovers are included. Requests are accepted.
1. Just my luck!

Summary: AU. A princess looking for adventure, accidentally frees ten most powerful sorcerers of century.

Naruto, English, M, Hinata H. , Akatsuki, Romance, Adventure,

I Do Not Own Naruto.

Just my luck!

Everyday passed, same as the previous day. Every second, every minute builds up to a climax, except it never come. Coming and passing. A monotonous routine.

It was painful. It was painful to wake up, expecting some sort of change, big or small, only to be faced by harsh realization at the end of the day. Everything seemed to be written in stone, permanent and unchanging.

It was one afternoon, when the little princess found her break from every day's monotonous routine. She was playing with her friends Sakura and Ino like usual. She and Sakura was picking up random flowers while Ino told them what they were used for.

The boys were playing soccer, when Naruto liked the ball too high. The park was right next to a forest. There forest was closed off by barbed wire fence and no one was allowed to go to the forest. It just so happened that the soccer ball landed on the other side of the fence.

Naruto went running after it and proceed to climb the fence. "NARUTO! GET OUT OF THERE!"

yelled Kiba in panic. Naruto stopped climbing the fence to look at Kiba. "WHY IS IT DANGEROUS?" He yelled back. She had wondered about that too. But when she asked, no one could answer her.

"What do you mean why us it dangerous!" Kiba yelled, although his volume had decreased considerably. The girls had also joined with the boys now surrounding Naruto with varied degrees of disbelief, all except the little princess.

"Everyone knows that the forest is crawling with dangerous beasts and poisonous frogs." Sakura said with her arms crossed. "Right Ino, Hinata?" She asked to gain he friend's supports. "Right." Piped up Ino. "What about you Hinata?" Asked Sakura turning around, only to see no Hinata. "Hinata?" She called out rather dumbly.

She had taken advantage of the fact that her friends were too busy with Naruto to pay her any attention. She just wanted to take a peek inside the forest then she would be back before anyone noticed. Easy peasy.

She had noticed some space between the ground and the fence. Because she had a tiny figure, she had easily slipped through the hole. After some crawling, she got up, only to gape at the majestic sight before her. The forest didn't look creepy at all. The floor was covered in soft green grass. And the tress seemed to reach the clouds as she couldn't see the sky. She looked behind her, only to see more trees. Maybe she had crawled farther then she had anticipated. Her face broke into a grin. She'd finally found her adventure...

Ten years later

From then on, she sneaks in the forest everyday. The forest is magical, she concludes after her third visit. As she never sees the fence in the forest, almost as if it is another dimension. The idea seem crazy at first, but after years of spending time she us convinced.

Today she comes across a new area that she never seen before. Actually this is the first time she comes across a cottage. She enters the place cautiously. Usually if there is a cottage, there is people.

There is no furniture inside the cottage except a desk and a jar on it. She picks up the jar. It seem very delicately designed. She rubbed the jar to get a better view, only for it to crack.

Suddenly the place was fill with smoke. She closes her eyes. When she opens them, there stands ten men where the jar is suppose to be a male with long blonde hair stretches his limbs. "Damn, ten centuries copied up in a jar is too much, un."

She blinks. Did he just say copped up in a jar for ten centuries?


	2. Tryout Mission E-class

Summary: The ministry of defence refuses to leave anything to chance in killing Koro-sensei. Even if it means going to another dimension and hiring a ninja in the process.

Hinata-centric.

Naruto, Assassination Classroom, English, M, Hinata H., 1505 words, Adventure, General.

I do not own Naruto.

Tryout Mission E-class

The day had started out nicely for the leader of the lead village. There had being minimal amount of paperwork to do and Sizune wasn't being bossy like usual. She even had her sake breaks without any disturbance. Actually, it had been too perfect. But the hokage was too busy enjoying the moment to notice. That was until two ANBU had 'poffed' into existence that earned her attention. "What is it?" Slurred the drunk hokage.

"Two civilians had managed to infiltrate the ANBU headquarters without detection, Hokage-sama." All previous signs of drunkenness wears off the hokage as she yelled in outrage."WHAT? HOW IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE? " she demanded to the kneeling ANBUs in front of her. "According to the witnesses, they seem to have 'appeared out of thin air." The ANBU with bear mask stated monotonously.

"They introduced themselves as 'scientists from the Ministry of Defence'. Apparently their looking for 'new ways to get rid a yellow octopus creature that destroyed seventy percent of the moon'. They seemed surprised by the knowledge of shinobi's existence, claiming that 'such things are simple myths'." The hokage folder her hands and rested her chin on them. A contemplative look crossing her face.

"Where are they right now?" She asked. "Ibiki's going through them as we speak." The other ANBU informed. Tsunade mulled over the information for few seconds. "Bear, reinforce the security around the area and the place of incident. " Eagle, inform scar and the guests to attend in tenth." The two ANBUs bowed and 'poffed' away.

Zishugu Asaki had seen many strange things in his life, all thanks to his work. However, opening a portal and entering another dimension had to be by far the most outlandish situation ever. And to top it off, a world where the ninja culture was thriving no less. He tried to focus and not stare at the ninjas as they leaped off from rooftops to rooftops, branches to branches.

It was fascinating. It was also bizarre. Luke Sastaki couldn't help but to stare at everything. His wandering eyes landed on the man leading them and winced. He was scary and very intimidating. He had never seen a man with so many scars. The most weird thing was whenever he looked at them, he felt as of the scars were trophies instead of...just scars.

They were escorted to the talked biding in the village. According to the scarred man. The building seemed old and broken for a leader. Zishugu also notice many construction work around the village. He looked at one of the destructed building. It looked like something very large was dropped on it. That was absurd! What could possibly be so large as ten story building?

Tsunade looked at the ordinary looking men in front of her. Now that she'd seen them herself, she was convinced that they were not shinobis. And according to their story (which she'd already heard from Bear and Eagle). But another problem took the previous one's place. They wanted one of their shinobis to help in killing the destroyer of the moon.

The village had just started to regain its shape after Orochimaru's attack. And most jonins, chunins are on missions. And the most of rookie nine is either on separate missions or on their way to bring Sasuke back.

Tsunade reviewed the genin roster again. A name caught her eyes. Hinata Hyuuga, she was still on resting period after her chunin exam. Tsunade went through her profile and smirked.

She'll do finely.

It was unusually hot that day. She paid it no mind as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop. Her destination, the hokage building. She was greeted by two chunin guards upon entering the hokage building. "The hokage called me." She informed the guards. "She's ready to see you, Hinata-sama." The ex-Hyuuga heiress nodded and resumed her walk to the hokage's office.

She was ushered in the hokage's office by a chunin guard. She was surprised to see two people other then herself and the hokage. "Good morning Hokage-sama." She greeted upon entering the room. "On time as always,Hinata-chan." Praised the hokage. Her cheeks were dusted with pink at the compliment.

"About a week ago, two civilians had somehow managed to infiltrate the ANBU headquarters without detection." Tsunade stated. Hinata's eyes widened at the statement but remained quiet. "After investigation, it was found that the accused was two civilian that came from another dimension." Tsunade continued. "H-How?" Tsunade pitied the girl really but she herself was confused by the explanation of the two 'scientists'.

"You should ask them instead of me." Hinata turned to look at the two strangers again. There was nothing distinctive about them,except for the white lab coat that is worn by the medical unit everywhere. They stood up and faced her in acknowledgment.

"Hello my name is Zishugu Asaki." Introduced the older of the two. Hinata bowed in return. " Luke Sastaki." Said the other one. "Hinata Hyuuga, It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, wondering what they had to do with her mission.

"Now that the introduction is out of the way. Let's talk about your mission, should you accept it." Tsunade drawled. "As you know, your mission is S-rank. These two gentlemen had requested aid to kill this creature and...gather information on the dimension. The time period of mission is unknown. The government offers a large amount of money as reward, it isn't considered as a part of your salary. You will get your salary despite the reward money." Hinata frowned. That was a lot to take in.

"Of course, certain adjustments will be taken, such as your eyes." Added Luke Sastaki. Tsunade looked at Hinata expectedly. Hinata nodded. "Very well. Hinata Hyuuga, upon your acceptance of the mission, you have a week to prepare starting tomorrow. Please be reminded that the slandered rules still applies." Tsunade went through the usual paperwork. "Oh Hinata, Thank you." Tsunade added almost in motherly tone. Hinata nodded. Well, she need to go home. She had a long week before her.

The of departure came rather early. Her friends and families threw a "off to mission" party. Because it was an S-rank mission, her friends and family only knew that she was going somewhere for a while. She looked at the village one last time before disappearing in the portal.

After a moth of preparations and training, she'd finally entered the school. It was huge. It was a good thing that E-class was on a mountain and separated from the rest of the school. Maybe this why the yellow creature will teach here. Which seemed too much of a coincidence. Whatever, she wasn't going to worry about that now.

She looked at the reflection in front of her. The girl was wearing the full school uniform, which was a gray short skirt and gray blazer. Her navy hair was gathered in a French twist with her bangs left alone. Her eyes were gray, done by a simple genjutsu. She took a deep breath. Ninja or not. She was a teenage girl on her first day of school.

Her first day of school started horribly. She was mocked by the others about how much if a loser she was to be in E-class. They talked like they knew her, which is impossible considering this was her first year in Konogigaokaw School. Well, according to her school papers.

On her trek to the mountain, she 'accidentally' landed on mud by none other then Terasaka, because she seemed too damn happy for being in E-class.

After spending hours in the bathroom cleaning up, she had got detention for going to class late. When launch hour came by, she had realised too late that the campus had no cafeteria. She had just sighed and decided to explore the terrain. She missed Konoha. She had admitted then, in the middle of the forest. She couldn't wait, when the creature comes here. Then she could go home.

"Are you lost?" Hinata turned around to see a very girly looking boy. "No." She responded, wondering what the boy wanted. She had seen him in the class. He was timid but friendly. "Oh..." An awkward paused followed. "I should introduce myself..." She started, her mannerism catching up. "Hinata Hyuuga, it's nice to meet you." She smiled at him.

"Nagisa Shoita. Nice to meet you too."

Hinata wondered if forming friendship was ideal. Suddenly the mission became more complicated then it should have been.

AN: This Fanfiction was long. It is not necessary to watch Assassination Classroom to read or understand this Fanfiction. Then again, you should totally watch Assassination Classroom. BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME!


	3. Carrying on your dream

AN: Hello again. This is requested by CaptainHuggyface3218. Hope you enjoy it. :)

Silverhairedprincess

Summary: It happened so suddenly. One moment he was there, smiling that smile. Then he wasn't there anymore. And her hands were dripping with blood. Naruhina, Sasuhina. Strong Hinata, Byakugan evolution. Warning! Character death.

Naruto, English, T,Tragedy, Romance, Sasuke U. , Hinata H. , Naruto U.

I do not own Naruto.

2222222222222222222222222222

"Hinata!" Her eyes widened, her checks turning redder by seconds. "Naruto!" She called out to him with desperation, hoping that he isn't just another one of her imagination. He reached out to her. She closed her eyes as his hand rested on her cheek. "Hinata." He whispered, his breath fanning her face.

2222222222222222222222222222

They had successfully brought Sasuke back. It was after the war, the five villages were going under massive construction. When Naruto and Sasuke battled, they both had lost a limb. But that didn't matter, because Sasuke was back.

After a month, the Hyuuga clan was under attack. It had started months ago, it was revealed after investigation. However, the culprit wasn't found. When the Hyuuga heiress, Hanabi Hyuuga was kidnapped, the problem became public. Fingers were pointed, chaos followed.

2222222222222222222222222222

There was so much blood. The whole room was painted by blood. He stood there with irked face. He never liked blood, it was too sticky and warm. And messed everything it touched. He looked at the two figures bathed in blood. One was motionless. The other was shaking. One was male, the other female.

"Get up." He ordered the female. She remained unmoving at first. Then, quit as lighting, she attacked. He evaded her attacks easily. She wasn't deterred. She kept on attacking. Her palms flared with chakra.

"DIE! MONSTER!" She yelled, her eyes blind with raw hatred. Tonari chuckled at her attempt to fight back. "What's the point? You didn't even land a hit." Something inside her broke at those word. Suddenly, her sight seamed wavering and all the blood in her body rushed to her head.

2222222222222222222222222222

It took her six days to reach Konoha after leaving the Otostuki palace. With the bodies of Naruto and all the missing Hyuuga. She never felt more relieved seeing the Konoha gates.

She was immediately escorted to the hokage. She told him every single things. Surprisingly, Kakashi had paid attention and hadn't taken out his orange book once. An emergency all clan meeting was held. That was followed by an all shinobi meeting.

The news of her return and Naruto's death spread like wildfire. People came from far and wide to see the world hero one last time. People tried asking her questions. Questions she refused to answer. Ever when some people like the Kazekage begged her to say something.

"Naruto smiled." Was the only thing she told others.

2222222222222222222222222222

"He killed everyone! You shouldn't be here, especially if you are alone." She warned him, hoping for once he would listen.

But she knew better. He was, Naruto Uzumaki after all.

She told him all she knew about Tonari and his puppets. Also about the Tenshigan. But it didn't deter him. Tonari appeared out of thin air and grabbed her arm possessively. "I love you and you love." He whispered in her ear. She tried opening her mouth, her jaws were tightly shut. Something is wrong. I have to warn Naruto!

She tried walking, instead her body lunged at Naruto. Her palm glowing with high am out of chakra. She watched with horror as her body moved on its own and fought Naruto. She tried fighting back, but it was futile.

And only watched on in horror as he was defeated and murdered by a single poison dripped senbon.

"NARUTO!" She was instantly by his side. "Hinata..." He called her with a grin. Tears in her eyes, she tried healing him, a hand was placed on here's. Hinata looked at Naruto. "Hinata don't waste your chakra...i-it's no use...the poison...Kurama can't heal it. " Her eyes widened in horror. A determined Hinata continue to heal him. "Hinata...I'm sorry." Hinata's eyes glistened. "NO! NARUTO, PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP! YOU HAVE TO BECOME THE HOKAGE! YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO BE THE HOKAGE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. If Naruto couldn't remember his dreams, she would remind him herself.

Tears trailed down her chin and landed on Naruto. A determined look replaced her tears. "Naruto, you'll be hokage. Because that's your lifelong goal. You never gave up! You'll-" Naruto stopped her by placing his hand on here's. "I know it's very selfish of me, if I don't make it out alive..." Hinata wanted to say 'you will' , only for Naruto to embrace her.

"I want you to take my place, when time comes." Naruto smiled one past time and closed his eyes. "NARUTO! NARUTO!" She started shaking him. "WAKE UP. OH GOD! PLEASE." Her voice broke in whispers as she continues rocking back and fort, like a mother rocking her baby to sleep. Her anguished cry echoed oof the castle walls.

2222222222222222222222222222

Sasuke watches her from afar. She didn't show ant signs of trauma, which is strange for a person who witnesses her Love's death. She smiles and talks as if nothing is wrong with the world.

People starting to whisper. The whispers turns to gossips and rumours. She killed him. She manipulated him and Tonari was the escape goat. However, Hinata seem oblivious. It is thanks to her teammates, cousin and sister that she isn't attacked.

Something is very wrong with his daughter. She is quite and aloof. He rarely sees her anymore. He pays it no mind. It is one night he passes her room to kitchen, he hears her. She is talking to someone. Curious to see who is in her room to late, he turns on his Byakugan. She is seating on her bed and talking.

Except there is no one in her room.

2222222222222222222222222222

It is a simple A-rank mission. Team seven and team eight is to go to this lord and make sure a contract is signed. On their way to home, they are ambushed by rogue ninjas. One of them casts a very basic genjutsu, which is dismissed by them. Except Hinata takes off the opposite direction. "Hinata! What are you doing?" Demands Kiba. She doesn't respond.

Kiba blocks her path. Only for her to strike him. Which shocks both party. Hinata pays it no heed and continues on her ways. Sasuke finishes off the enemy and continues chasing Hinata.

They find her at the edge of a cliff calling out Naruto's name. "Naruto! Where are you! I'm sorry. Please come back!" The scene was heartbreaking, as Sakura was already sobbing. "Hinata! Naruto isn't coming back." Shinobi reasons. Hinata presses her palms against her ears. "No! You're lying."

Apparently they all fell for her act. Who knew? Sasuke wonders how others would take the news. Hinata jumps off the cliff, only for her to be surrounded by orange reddish chakra. That looks familiar. Hinata's eyes were blood red and slits for pupils. He really can't wait to see what happens in future.

This will be fun.

2222222222222222222222222222

Apparent from being the new jinjuriki of nine tails, she had also developed a new stage of Byakugan, which enables her to see the future and fast. All seeing eyes indeed. That was two years ago. Things changes. Especially today. Today is the ceremony of a new hokage. The seventh.

Sasuke and Hinata gotten closer in the two year timespan. He even asks her out once. That ends horribly as they both realise that hearing Naruto's name hurt. Hinata doesn't want to replace Naruto and Sasuke doesn't want anyone to take Naruto's place. So they remains friends.

2222222222222222222222222222

Hinata looks to the reflection. She images Naruto smile in the hokage robe. Her by his side and two children. One boy, one girl. She feels Kyuubi's unease. He misses him to. She wipes her tears as someone knocks on the door. "Are you ready, sister?" She looks at Hanabi. She tries to smile but it turns out to be a grimace.

"It's time." Shikamaru, her adviser appears at the door, his eyes solemn. Hanabi hands her a beautiful hair pin. "As a congratulation present. " She smiles. "Thank you, Hanabi."

2222222222222222222222222222

The crowd waits expectedly for the appearance of the seventh hokage. She appears in whirlwind. The crowd breaks in cheers and loud whistles. Hinata looked at the crowd before her. "People of Konoha." Her voice echoed through the crowd. Their attention on their new hokage. "I, Hinata Hyuuga, seventh Hokage, present myself to you." The crowd watches with amazement as she bows before them. "I'm sorry. I am sorry for taking...his place." No hokage had ever done this. Slowly one by one bowed before the hokage. "Please, that isn't necessary. We are, after all the proud nation, Konohagakure." Everyone cheered. She waited for them to calm down before speaking.

"However, it was his dream to be a Hokage so everyone will respect him. I for one think he deserves that respect." The crowd agrees. Hinata held the kai hand sign. The hokage monument rumble, and a new face is added. The face of Naruto Uzumaki. The crowd goes wild.

2222222222222222222222222222

Kakashi smiles under the mask. He had chosen well. I worried over nothing.

He watches in amusement as most the male population has hearts in their eyes. This is going to be interesting. He looks to the oblivious Hokage, who disappears. He sees her by the stone with a fresh bowl of ramen.

2222222222222222222222222222

An: That was fun. Well, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
